paw patrol samples
by the Red Omega
Summary: this is just to know what you guys want next. this might be like my zootopia sample
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this will one of two stories for paw patrol I want to write, this will take 2 to 3 chapters, but the other is still unknow to me.**

One normal day in adventure bay, the pup were helping cleaning city hall, after a big festival, all the pup where in their pup vest; Skye was flying above to clean the streamers, Rocky was sorting out what could be saved from the party, Rubble and Zuma were replanting the flowers that were crushed by accident, Chase was finding lost items people dropped at the party and setting them up in to pile, and Marshall was hosing down the place to make it look clean. While Ryder and Katy where taking the trash to a dumpster on the side of the building.

"all done at this end!" Marshall called.

"that's great Marshall, now get the other side were Rocky is." Ryder called out.

"can do." He said and started running. "man did we have fun last night." He said to himself, or so he though.

"you can say that again." Said Skye flying just above him.

"well at least I wasn't the one running around because some fruit punch fell on me." He said and they both laughed.

"but you were the one with the bowl on your head for the rest of the night." Said Rocky. "again."

"your just jealous because I made it look good." They all started laughing, "anyways, you done here Rocky? This is the next place I have to hose down." He said.

"yup, go nuts, but only when I'm far away." Rocky said and ran away.

"he should know by now, he's never safe from getting wet when I'm aiming." He said. "arf." He started to hosing down the place.

"keep up the good work." Skye said and flow away.

"So let see, we have the pup cleaning up. Then were going to have to plane the next festival, although I don't know how were going to top this last one."

"well, since it going to be the winter festival soon." Said Rubble. "why not have it at two locations. You can have the party and some games here with a jumbotron, and have a sport and competition up at Jack's mountain." He said.

"we could do an epic snowball fight." Said Zuma.

"and a snowboarding." Rubble said.

"enfaces on the bowing, we have then all the time." Zuma said. **(AN, you know how board and bored sound the same)**

"well you know what they say, if it ain't broke." Rubble said.

"you recycle it. What you guys talking about?" said Rocky walking up to the group.

"Zuma said snowboarding is boring." And you see Rocky went and sat next to Zuma, "you two."

"well, yeah. Unless you're doing it with a surfboard." Rock said.

"Splendid idea. I'll go write it all down." The Mayor said and ran off.

"now where were we." Asked Rubble

"getting back to our jobs." Rocky lied.

"oh yeah."

"and why isn't Everest helping?" Chase said.

"you know, her and Jack are always patrolling the mountain at this time, seeing if the trails are visible, and useable." Ryder said.

"well, yeah, I'm just saying, we could use another set of paws." Chase said from inside a bush, "found another one." He said pulling out a shoe.

"another one, man we did have a grate party." Said Marshall walking up to them. "and stop complain, you don't see anyone else complaining."

"he's right, come on, it not like were needed right now for an emergency." Taking out some garbage for the trash can.

"fine." Chase said going back in.

"I'm all done, should I go and see if anyone else need help." Marshall said.

"well, Chase, do you need help?" he asked.

"no, I'm fine, I'm almost done." Chase said.

"ok then, come on Marshall, let's see if anyone else need help." He said walking with the trash bag.

When they were walking Marshall and Ryder were having a talk about what they were doing during the party. Aside from Marshall with a bow on his head. Ryder said he was with Katie the whole time. Until there was a small explosion that was herd, they look and see city hall was on fire. Ryder was so shocked to see this happing so fast. "Ryder, what should we do." Marshall said watching him just standing there. "Ryder!" but he wasn't doing anything. Marshall saw his pup-pad sticking out from his pocket, so he jumped and grabbed it. "I guess I'm going to have to tack charge." Because he couldn't pull out the secret button, he swiped the screen until he found it.

 **With the other pups.**

"did anyone else hear that?" asked Skye landing after hearing an explosion.

"that loud boom? I suwe did." Said Zuma.

"does anyone else smell smock?" Chase asked. All the other pups started to smell the air. Until their tags started to light up.

'PAW PARTOL TO THE FRONT OF CITY HALL!' Marshall voice yelled out.

"Marshall?" they all said. But not a second later did they run to where Marshall said. When they got there Marshall was standing next to their trucks.

"thank you for come on so short notice, look." He said pointing to city hall which was in fire, making the pups gasping, "right and Ryders going through something so because it's a fire, I'll be in charge, any questions." He said in an authoritative voice. No one said anything. "ok good, now I'm going to give you guys assignments, and when you get them, don't wait, just get to it, ok." The pups just nodded. "good, Chase, block off traffic so we can work."

"these paws uphold the laws." He said and went to his truck and stated to setup cones.

"Skye, go over to Jakes mountain and get as much snow as you can."

"this pups got to fly." She said and jumped on to her helicopter.

"oh, and tell Evers about the situation, and to get as much snow as she can too."

"you got it." She said flying away.

"Rubble, go and find sand or dirt, anything loses and not to clumpy to suffocate the flames."

"Rubble on the double." He said and left.

"Rocky, Zuma, it's time to test that thing we've been working on."

"don't lose it, reuse it."

"let's dive in." they said. Rocky when to the back of his truck, and Zuma brought his hover cart over.

"anything you want me to do." Ryder said, finally snapped out of whatever was holding him back.

"just wait right here." He said and also jumped into his truck and brought it over, "man the latter hose. And keep the fire under control."

"you got it, paw patrol is on a roll." He said climbing the latter and man the hoes.

'I hope we can stop it.' Marshall thought looking at the flames, then he grabbed the hose and ran to the nearest fire hydrants.

 **Not one of my best, but I like it. What does everyone else think. Vote for the one you want me to write first.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Lycanthrope (ly-can-thrope)**

 **A werewolf : a person transformed into a wolf or capable of assuming a wolf form**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had made a rough draft of this story within 73 hours from the last chapter of my paw fic. As of right now, I have no clue how long this will be. Hope you all enjoy.**

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep, except for one pup, "let's see; this is still good, this can work, this one might be ok to use again, I'll test it in the morning. Hum, this one has seen better days." Rocky said organizing his recycling truck. He was seeing what can work, and if some things can still work when he heard panting. He popped his head and saw a pup coming up the drive way.

"stupid legs, how dose anypup walk with these?" Rocky heard the pup, with a feminine voice say. Then he saw the pup was purple with white around her face and paws, she also had similar ears like Skye, she also looked pretty tiered.

"hum? That's weird." He said, and decided to save her the rest of the walk by walking over to her with his water bowl, but while walking he was thinking that he has seen her before, but he couldn't remember, and he never forgets a face. "hi there, you look like you could use this?" He asked while giving her the water bowl.

She saw the water and started to drink before answering him. "sorry…just got winded." She said continuing drinking until she was back to normal. She then gave a sigh of relief. "thank you." She said.

"your welcome, and is there something I can help you with." He said.

"oh right!" she said panicking, "my little one is trapped and I need help from the paw patrol!" she yelled.

"well normally I would call the rest of the pups, but everyone is wiped out from our last tip, so I'm the only one that that you got, just lead the way and I will do everything I can to help. Green means go!" he yelled and ran to his truck and changed in the back and then hopped in, then drove over to the pup. "let's go." He then saw that she was barely jumping half way up. "um do you need help?" he asked.

"that would be very helpful, thanks." She said. Rock hopped down and help her up. "now to the beach!" She said.

While on the way, "oh right, I'm Rocky." He said.

"I know, your team said it from the last time you help me and my pup." She said, "my names Aqua."

"we've saved you before?" He asked.

"yeah, don't you remember?" Aqua asked.

"well…" he said drifting off. But lucky they were at the beach.

"ok good were here." She said and jumped down but landed on her face.

"are you ok?" Rocky asked.

"yeah, when I get in the water, I should be fine." She said rubbing her face.

"in the water." Rocky gulped and looking out into the water. "where its wet." He said backing away.

"yeah, that's where Lily is." She said running and jumping in.

"what." He said and waited to see her surfaces, and when she did he saw her. "um, there something you should know, I'm not that big of a fan of water." He said.

"aro, aro." Was all Rocky heard, and with that everything cliched.

"wait! Aqua, you're the Mer-pup mama?"

"aro, aro." She 'said'.

"what?" the Mer-pup rolled her eyes, and motioned him to come closer. Rocky just walked slowly over, "yes." He then felt a pair of lips on his, and because of that he couldn't think about anything, that was until he felt water all around him. "ew. Wet, wet, wet" he complained.

"wow you really don't like water." He heard Aqua's voice.

"hm?"

"you should be able to hear me now, right?" she asked. "also, you Mer-pup again."

"hum, oh. Yahoo, I'm a Mer-pup again!" He yelled and started doing back flips. "so how can I help?" he asked getting back into mission mode.

Aqua smiled seeing he was back to normal. "great, she's this why." She said swimming down. A little too fast for Rocky.

"hey. Slow down!" he yelled trying to keep up.

"were almost there." She said stopping in front of another sunken ship dangling off a cliff. "she's in there." She said.

"ok then, let's go." Rocky said swimming into the ship. When they got in there, Rocky was paying more attention to Aqua than where he was going. "ow." He said swimming into a wall.

"are you ok?"

"yeah, Marshall dose more damage when he crashes into me and the rest." He explained, thankful that the water was cool enough so she couldn't see him blushing.

"oh, ok. She's this way." She said. When they were getting closer, Rocky heard a faint crying. "Lily sweetheart, I'm here." She then swam over to a what Rocky could guess was the Ships prisons cells.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you get help." Rocky then saw the little pup inside one of the cells.

"yes, sweetheart, I did. You remember Mr. Rocky, right." Rocky just got there. And waved, then started looking around the cell.

"yeah." Lily sniffed. "hi." She said.

"hi Lily, and don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He said and then saw old rusty screws, "hum, arf, stripper." A drill with a screws stripper popped out, and started to drill into the screws. "I should have you out in a minute." He said switching to the other screws. When he finished, he then switched to the extractor. "almost done. While I'm doing this, how did this happen?"

"well, you see, we had to leave are old home." Aqua said.

"a giant slug moved in while we were out." Said a little calmer Lily.

"we were looking for a new home, we found this place and thought it was good, so we started looking for a room to live in until." She then just looked over to Lily.

"I'm sorry mommy." She said starting to sound like she was about to cry again.

Rocky then stopped what he was doing and jumped in, "hey, hey." He started to wave his paws around to get her to look at him. "come on now, there's enough salt in the ocean, no need to add more. beside it's really hard to tell if you have watery eyes. I mean, does it look like I'm crying." He then portended to start to cry and whip his eyes. He then heard slight laughter. "see, hard to tell." He then went back and finished. "arf, claw." His claw arm then went around a bar, "you might want to step, I mean, swim back a little." Aqua did as she was told, and rocky started pulling and swimming but all they all heard was sound of strained steel. "come on, just, a little, more." He said. "Lily, can you swim as fast as you can to the bars, and right before you hit the bars, twist and hit it with you tail. Markups' tail are really strong, right?"

"yes, they are. Sweetie, you think you can do it."

"yes mommy." She said.

"ok then, on the count of three. Ready. One. Two. THREE!" he yelled and pulled as swam as hard as he could, and then Lily did as what Rocky told, and with that the bars popped out.

"MOMMY!" Lily yelled and swam to Aqua.

"Lily!" they started hugging like there was no tomorrow. "oh sweetheart." She said. Then the ship started shacking.

"um, I think we should get out." Rocky said letting the cell door fall.

"right, let's go Lily." She said grabbing her paw and sawm the way she and Ricky came from.

When they made it out they saw it fall off the cliff side. "wow, that was close." Rocky said.

"no kidding." Rocky then felt a small body hugging him. "thank you for saving me Mr. Rocky." Lily said.

"hey now, it what a paw patrol pup dose. Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. So, what are you two going to do now?"

Aqua looked at where the ship was and then to Lily who was still attached to Rocky. "I don't know."

"well, seeing as you can turn into a real pup, you two can stay at the look out until morning, and if the rest of the teams is up for it, then we can help you in any way we can to reclama your home, or find a new one."

"Really?" asked Aqua.

"sure, it not that big of a deal. I know the other wouldn't mind." He said. Then he felt the Lily's huge get tighter.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rocky just petted her head.

"well then, I guess we should get going, it's getting late, or later than usual." He said and started going up.

"oh Mr. Rocky?" asked Lily

"you can just call me Rocky."

"ok then. Rocky? How can you understand us, you and the others didn't seem to understand us last time?"

Rocky blushed a little remembering how he was able to understand them, "um?" he kept on thinking.

"Mer-pup magic sweetie." Aqua said.

"right, oh yeah, before that, how come I could understand you before when you were a pup, but after I couldn't? also, how can you be a pup, and a Mer-pup?"

"we speak Mer-pup in our normal form, but outside of water, we are able to speak your language." Aqua said. "and it not as hard as you might think, we just need to get dry."

"and me?"

"still the same." That was when they reached the surfacing. And flopped into the beach. "and now we wait." She said then she heard more struggling.

"Rocky, what are you doing?"

"I'm, trying, to, get, to, my, truck. I, have, towels, to, help, me, dry, faster." He struggled to say with every flop. He did get to his truck and the truck opened, and it was hard at first, but he got in, the Mer-pups waited for him and then a light was seen from inside, and then Rocky came out with a few more towels. "here, I got you some." he said dropping them on top of them.

"thanks Rocky." They booth said. A few seconds later they both glowed and Rocky saw then with four paws.

"ok then let's go." He said about to jump on up, but remembered that Aqua couldn't get up. But then he saw that Lily couldn't even walk, so he helps Aqua up first and then grabbed Lily by the scruff of her neck and hoped up. "are we all ready?" they nodded their heads. "ok then let's go." And they had a quiet ride all the way to the lookout.

When they got there, Rocky quietly drove his truck to his spot, but before Aqua jumped out, Rocky stopped her and jumped out and when to the back and pulled out a sleeping bag, "you girls can use my puphouse to sleep for the night, I'll sleep out here." He said setting up in the grass across form them.

"ok, but where's your puphouse?" Rocky just hit a button on the side and they fell in and the face plat lifted to show Rocky they had faces of amazement.

"I'll see you two in the morning." He said and walked to the grass, "and if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." and then when to sleep from his long night.

 **And there you have it, one chapter of Rock and the Mer-pups. Still don't know how long this fic will get, but I hope you all enjoy this story. Vote for which one you want me to write first.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Lycanthrope (ly-can-thrope)**

 **A werewolf : a person transformed into a wolf or capable of assuming a wolf form**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


End file.
